History Repeating Itslef
by twilight112108EBgrl
Summary: 17yearslater&bella is at edwardsside as avampire with adaughter namedelizabeth.shegoes to a newschool in forks...whathappens when she meetssomeone ofEdwards kind.Will itbe forbiddenlove?Will history repeat itslef...Read&find out!Please Review!FutureLemons
1. Pain

**History Repeating Itself**

**I don't own these characters, they're all Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just putting them into this story.**

**Prologue **

Edward of course is already a vampire, along with Bella who has joined his side. It has been seventeen years ago where Bella some how impossibly had a baby. It was very strange considering the fact vampires can't get pregnant! What they weren't sure about though was whether or not it was going to be human or a vampire! She came out as a human. Their daughters name is Elizabeth, she knows her parents are vampires and that she is the only human in the Cullen house. But she is the most bravest, courageous, accepting, most down-to-earth person you'd ever meet. She's the kind of person who works for what she wants, and most of the time gets. She is so comfortable with her surroundings, even though it's vampires she's always around. The Cullen's added an addition on to their house now since they have a daughter and need more room. If you thought their house was big before,…. You should imagine how big it is now with the addition.

Elizabeth is still having a pretty normal life….. Well, that is leaving out the part about her living with all the rest of the Cullen vampires. They do have food in their fridge now…. for Elizabeth only though of course. Elizabeth is very popular…. not

just at home where Elizabeth is everyone's favorite. Elizabeth's favorite out of the girls is Alice, even though she's always so dam chirpy and happy. Her favorite out of the guys is Emmet, she thinks of him as one of her best friends/brother more than an uncle. Plus the fact that he doesn't age doesn't make him seem like an uncle either. They can be sooooo hilarious together sometimes. Anyways, as I was saying she's not just popular and everyone's favorite at home, she is the same at school. Sometimes when Bella and Edward drop her off at school Edward hears thoughts that people think about her, just like when he used to hear all the guys wanting Bella. Elizabeth looks like both Edward and Bella, but if she looked more like one than the other I would have to say it would be Bella. Elizabeth looks more like Bella in the face. Her hair color is kind of like Edwards; bronzy, except it has a strawberry blond tint to it. It is the most interesting hair color you have ever seen. This is just _one_ of Elizabeth's fabulous characteristic traits. The weird thing is she has almost clear blue eyes. But hey, the Cullen's aren't normal remember, even the human ones, Bella wasn't exactly normal herself even before she became a vampire and it's no different now. Back to describing Elizabeth, she's is twice as beautiful as Bella. She is perky, but yet calm at the same time, not the Alice kind of perky at all. Most of the time she dresses like an Abercrombie model, or she'll come up with some mix an match outfits. But you never know exactly what to expect from her….you could find her dressed in punk clothes one day, and preppy the next if she wanted to switch off day to day she would. She's really smart, but sometimes can have an 'Emmet' moment is what I call them. In some ways Elizabeth can be like Rosalie; always in the mirror trying to look perfect. Living with a bunch of beautiful vampires makes her feel like she has to try and fit in and look just as beautiful. She is already beautiful, and she knows it, but she tries anyway.

Now, back to the most important part…. the beginning. It has been seventeen years. Elizabeth is a teenager, just like how Bella was once nineteen years ago. Elizabeth goes to high school in Forks, Washington. The town has expanded a little. Their have been some families that moved and joined Forks. There are double as many teenagers in Forks. That was why they built a new high school, there was just not nearly enough room as there is now at the new school. Oh, and the good thing is that the rest of the Cullen's don't go to school anymore, they feel that it would be awkward for Elizabeth to see her mom, dad, aunt, or uncle while she is in school. They want to make it as normal as possible for her in school, and having your parents that haven't aged in your school is completely not normal. Some people call her by her full name: Elizabeth, or by a nick name such as Lizzy, Liz, and a few others. Elizabeth is doing great in the school, she is in dance and cheer. She is so outgoing. She is one of the most flirtatious girls you will ever meet. She's gone out with several guys, currently she's not dating anyone. Her last boyfriend was the captain of the football team. Everyone at school thinks she's irresistible. Before she dumped her last boyfriend she had everything a high school girl could want. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad, her boyfriend is the captain of the football team, she always wins homecoming, she gets voted for best smile, ect. She wants to find the perfect guy, someone who she can actually say that she loves and could be able to mean it too. She thinks hope is lost and that she will never meet that special someone. But here she's thinking there's no other guy that can come along and do any good, someone new is about to show up. Will history repeat itself?

**A/N:**

So... what did you think? If you think it's boring so far, you are clearly mistaken. The up coming chapters are really good. I already have written chapter two, and now i'm on chapter three. i just havent added them yet. I might change them a little bit, depending on what you think so far. I have some more ideas I want to include in some more chapters that are soon to come too. Some of it will be funny, while other parts will be intense. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or comments, pleaseeeeee review! I really want to know what you think so far.

Luv ya,

nicoleeeeDee1103

**Chapter 1**. **Pain**

I woke up to find a little tint of sunlight coming through my window even though it was cloudy, as always. I took a shower, got dressed, and went down to eat breakfast, yes, eating breakfast, something that I do unlike my abnormal family. I had my own car, it was a black Ferrari. I had a few extra minutes until I had to leave, so I just sat down on the couch. My cell phone rang and I answered it.

"Hi Kristy what's up?" I asked. Kristy is one of my best friends. I knew it was her calling me since her picture shows up on my phone and I have a certain ring tone for her so I know it's her when she's calling.

"Um, nothing ,I'm on my way to school. I just wanted to tell you I won't be able to make it to cheer practice today." She said unfortunately.

"Oh, why?" I asked with a questionable tone.

"I have some relatives coming in town to visit. And right when I get home I have to help my mom make dinner, and get everything ready."

"Oh, ok. Cheers gonna be hard without you though since you won't be there, but we'll manage for now."

"Ok, well bye see you at school."

"Ya, you too." Then I snapped the phone shut and picked up my book bag, I was about to walk out the door until Emmet stepped out in front of me.

"And where are you going little lady?"

"Um, Emmet did you forget that I go to school?"

"Oh, ya, right. I forgot." My mom and dad: Bella and Edward walked in the room to.

"Bye honey, have a good day at school. Love you."

I just turned around went for the door and said "Ya, you too, I'll try." Then I shut the door behind me as I walked out, and got in my car: black Ferrari. Normally I'm happy every day, and I am happy. I just haven't been as happy for the last few day, I don't know why. For some reason I just don't feel complete. The day went by surprisingly fast. Before I knew it, it was already lunch. I always sit in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone always crowds around me, though I didn't know what was so special about me, they all want to know what I'm up do, if I have any plans for the night, or weekend, or we'll just talk about gossip. I mean ya it's nice knowing that people want to know what's going on with you, but sometimes I wish the attention could be focused on someone else for a change, and not always me. I was starring off in space until I noticed a few new people at a table in the back of the lunch room. I mean I know we've had a lot of new people at our school lately, but these people were different. Their was three guys and two girls. They were all so beautiful; each in their own way. But their was one who was the most stunning to me. He had the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my life. I was amazed by all of their beauty, but I just kept staring at the one with the darkest eyes, and brownish bronze color hair. He eventually looked back at me, actually it was more like a glare. I quickly turned away from his stare and looked down, I could feel my cheeks getting warm, I must have been blushing. Lunch was finally over and I went to science. I walked fast to science, just wanting the day to end. I took my seat and started opening up my notebook until I saw someone from the corner of my eye sit next to me. I dared to take a peak, but I soon regretted it. He was giving me the same stare that he did in lunch that day. The hour went by really slowly, but it soon past. As the bell rang he was already out the door. I had no clue why he could hate me, I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong, he doesn't even know me so I don't see what could be the problem.

It was the end of the day, and I went to my car in the parking lot to get my gym bag that had my clothes in it for cheer practice. I got my gym bag out of the trunk of my car and started walking back. That was when I saw the guy again. He stood by his car and stared at me for a few seconds, then got in his car and drove off, it was really strange. I changed in the locker room, then came out to start off practice, since I'm the captain of our squad. We practiced for two hours that day, then everyone left, except for me. I stayed afterwards so I could work on some of my stunts. I went to the back of the gym so I could get a running start before doing my stunts. I started running I did a few flips, then I tried doing another stunt right afterwards, and when I landed on one of my feet I fell right back to the ground. Some how I twisted my ankle or something when I landed. I let out a little yelp of pain, followed by a moan. Suddenly, there was a pale body next to me who spoke.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?!"

"I'll survive." I managed to croak out.

"Here, let me look at it." He touched my ankle ever so slightly, he had the coldest touch. It felt good on my becoming swollen ankle.

"Well, it's not that bad. I think it's just a sprang. Let me go get the first aid kit." I remembered since we were in the gym their was a first aid kit always in the back room. But I didn't know why he would need it it's not like I'm bleeding. Oh, I thought, he must be getting a bandage wrap or something. In no time at all he was back kneeling at my side. He was done wrapping the bandage around my ankle and he carried me to my car and set me down very carefully on the seat. He insisted on driving me home since my ankle has become disabled, I agreed with him thinking that would probably be the best idea too. It was quiet, but then he started to speak again.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing any of your little stunts when there's no one around to help you if you get hurt, like today for example."

"I know, but I did anyway. And hey, wait a minute. Why are you here? I didn't see you in the gym." He starred at me with an exasperated look, then answered.

"I was there the whole time how did you not see me?" I was so confused, and I'm sure it showed on my face.

"You couldn't have been there. I saw you leave in your car after school." I said it like it was so obvious, and it was, so he couldn't try t deny it.

"I did leave. But I came back to get one of my notebooks I left in class. That's when I saw everyone from cheer practice come out, everyone but you. I saw you were hurt, so I rushed over to help you."

I didn't know what to say so I just said "Oh."

We pulled up to my house, before I could even turn to open my door, he was already there opening it then lifted me out carefully. He carried me up the steps to the front door then set me down.

"Elizabeth, can you promise me something?" He asked seriously.

"yes, anything." I answered immediately knowing it was the beautiful guy that wanted me to promise him something.

"I need you to be more careful. There might not always be someone their to help you. I don't think you're that stable, you seem clumsy. Just always be careful in whatever you're doing, and try to stay safe. Promise?"

"Yes, of course." I said with a laugh. I was remembering when my dad: Edward said how my mom: Bella was a magnet for danger. He started to walk away but then I started to speak. "Wait, can I at least get your name?" I asked with a small pout on my face.

He smiled ever so slightly, "Jason" he answered. Before I could say anything else he was gone. That was bizarre, I thought. He didn't have a car so he would have to walk home. But he was know where in sight. I was still by the front door step, I wasn't inside yet when I started having a flashback to when my mom and dad were telling me the story when they first laid eyes on each other. My mom: Bella said my dad: Edward had really dark eyes the first time she saw him, because their was a part of him that thirst for her blood. I also remembered her saying he would give her the most evil glare she has ever seen. One day at school he saved her, then told her to make him a promise to be careful(my moms even clumsier than me) and stay out of trouble, he was gone too right after she promised him, but that was because he can run super fast. and the whole reason for that was because he loved her so much, it was hard for him to be around her because, because…because he was a _VAMPIRE! _OHMYGOD! Was that a vampire who just drove me home I thought to myself. No, no. It cant be! I'm just really paranoid. I mean what are the chances of the same thing happening to me, as to what happened to my parents; Edward and Bella. Elizabeth, STOP IT! Stop worrying he's not a vampire, you're fine and that's all that matters. I heard the voice shout in my head.

I walked in my house, actually it was really more like limping in my house. I dropped my bag, and went up stairs to go take a shower. I heard someone coming around the corner so I just stopped in my tracks so whoever it was wouldn't see me limping. Then they turned the corner, and I saw it was Emmet. "Hay! How was school? You know we were expecting you home like an hour ago. What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Nothing." I was starting to walk away, I forgot that I sprung my ankle, and as I started _limping_ away Emmet's eyes got huge and he jumped in front of me.

"Liz, it doesn't look like nothing tell, me what happened!" He practically shouted his demand which brought everyone out from what they were doing and standing around us.

Edward gave me a look of panic. "I heard Emmet from down the hall, what happened?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing." I repeated. I was trying so hard not to limp when I was walking away, but I failed.

"Elizabeth, tell me what happened RIGHT NOW!" I just lifted up the left side of my gym pants to show him my ankle. "Well, I know you're hurt, but how?!"

"Ok, so it was at cheer practice. Well actually after. You see everyone left, but I stayed so I could work on my stunts. I did my stunts, but once it came to landing them….. I totally lost my balance and fell…." I trailed off.

"Well then how did you end up getting home safely, with a bandage already around your ankle."

I was starting to get really frustrated about how my whole family wanted to know everything that goes on in my life, just because they think I'm the most fragile, breakable human being ever. They are sooooo overprotective, I hate it!

I couldn't handle it anymore, I snapped. "I don't know Dad! Maybe you can just read my mind and find out for yourself! Or Alice can see what happened in one of her visions. Or better yet, ask Jasper how I'm feeling right now and maybe that will solve the problem because I don't have a frickin clue!!"

Before I turned around and limped back to my room, his mouth just hung open.

They all know how much I hate being the only normal one. I slammed my door and limped over onto my bed as I started to ball my eyes out. I heard my mom knock on the door.

"Elizabeth, can I come in?"

"No! Stay away from me. I don't want to talk to you right now." I shouted back through the painful tears.

"Please, honey. I really want to need to talk to you."

"Fine." I gave in.

She opened my door, I noticed Edward was standing there with her. I looked back at my mom and said "I only said you could talk to me, not dad too."

She was about to say something but then Edward interrupted, "Elizabeth, I'm not coming in, I'll just stay right here." he stood in my door way, but didn't come in.

Bella sat next to me on my bed, wiping away my tears.

"Shhhh, Elizabeth, it's okay. I know how you feel. Before I became a vampire I felt the same way." She stopped talking when I cut her short.

"Oh, please. I don't need your sympathy. And no! NO! You don't know how I feel and it's not the same! You didn't have to live with vampires! You didn't even have to be one! You chose that! All of it! I didn't have a choice! I was born into this life style! So, don't you even try telling me you felt the same way when it was totally different for you! Take your unwanted, pathetic sympathy and LEAVE!" I shouted the whole time through my tears. She tried hugging me.

"Don't you touch me." I spat back at her as I shrugged, and pushed her out of my arms. I could tell she was upset about how badly I must have hurt her. I knew if she _could _cry, she would defiantly be doing it now. I saw Edward from my doorway, he was wearing an ashamed, upset look on his face too. With that said and done she walked out of my room, right before she shut she said "Hope you feel better." Then shut the door. I heard multiple whisperings outside my door so I shouted out to them "Can you guys just talk about something else besides me for a change." After I said that I didn't hear them anymore. But I knew they were still talking about me, they probably just went to talk in a more private area.

I figured they were busy talking about me I would have time to go down stairs real quick, and throw in a load of laundry, and come back without anyone noticing. Which of course, that didn't happen. I was almost have way down the stairs as I was limping. Then I saw Jasper. "Hay Elizabeth. Do you need any help?" He asked looking at my ankle.

I just rolled my eyes trying to fight back the tears and said "No, but thanks." I dropped one of my shirts out of the pile of clothes I was holding. I forgot how sore I was from cheer practice today. I bent down to pick it up and let out a moan. I quickly grabbed I and leaned back up. "You sure?" Jasper asked.

I went down one step and moaned again. Then I looked back at Jasper, "I guess I could use just a little help." Without another word he picked me up and carried me down the rest of the way. "So, where do you want me to drop you off?" He smiled down at me. Jasper was really nice. He would always comfort you when you were feeling down.

"Um, by the laundry door." I said quietly.

"You're gonna do laundry?" He asked still holding me.

"Ya, I'm not so disabled to the point where I can't even do laundry. It's just a sprung ankle. Gees, everyone one needs to forget about my stupid ankle."

"Liz, can I do your laundry? Not just cause you're hurt. I really want to." He begged.

I knew he didn't really want to do my laundry. No one wants to do someone's else's laundry unless they're trying to do someone a favor, which is exactly what Jasper's trying to do. I rolled my eyes at his bullshit, then said "If you insist."

"I do, really." I gave him the pile of my clothes then asked him if he could take me upstairs so I could go to bed.

"Liz, you haven't ate dinner yet." He said through his wary eyes.

"I know Jasper. I'm just not hungry. By the way I know you don't remember exactly how you ate when you were a human but I'm gonna tell you. Sometimes you skip a meal. When you're not hungry, you're not hungry. You can't force someone to eat."

"Oh ya. I remember Bella telling me that when she was human she wasn't always hungry either. Sorry bout that."

"It's okay." I said as he set me down on my good foot.

"Oh, I almost forgot here's some medicine for the pain, and then here's the ice so the swelling goes down." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jasper, you're the best!" I hugged him.

Emmet stood in the door way with his arms crossed around his chest, a poutey look on his face and said "I thought I was the best."

I laughed and said "You are to silly, come here." I opened my arms after I had hugged Jasper and Emmet picked me up and gave me a tight hug.

"Emmet, can't…… breathe." You could barley here me say since I was being tightly hugged. He let go and said "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Well I'm gonna go to bed now." Together they both hugged me very lightly so they wouldn't crush me, then let go. They walked out, and before closing the door they both said "Good Night Elizabeth."

**A/N:**

That was the first chapter. What'd you think? I know it might seem very similar to twilight, but after two chapters it will change. I have new funness in mind. Elizabeth will get a little silly. Jason will have to get her under control. You probably don't know what I mean... and you won't until the next few chapters. Keep reading, and review!

Luv ya,

nicoleeeeDee1103


	2. Rescue

**Chapter 2. Rescue**

**I don't own these characters, they're Stephenie Meyer's. I just put them in my story. **

That night I had surprisingly slept well, I guess it was probably from being so exhausted. When I woke up, I was no longer in pain. I threw the sheets back, I picked up my foot as I examined it. It didn't hurt, and the swelling had gone away. As I was still lying in bed, I took the bandage off, then rolled my ankle a few time, then flexed my foot. I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. I was so happy my ankle got better, I let out a high pitched squeal, then skipped happily down stairs. Everyone was standing in the living room they saw my skip in, and then do a quick turn. Esme gave me a big, but gentle hug, and said "Felling better already Elizabeth?"

I nodded then said "Yes, much better! I woke up today feeling like a new person. I feel great!" I was so enthused. "That's great honey." Bella commented.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna leave for school. I wanna get their early so I can talk to Kristy."

"You sure you aren't hungry? You didn't eat dinner last night." Edward said.

"No, I'm not hungry at all. I feel perfect." I said with a smile, I turned away picked up my book bag, a few books, then headed for the door. Bella and Edward stopped me.

"Elizabeth, aren't you forgetting something?" Bella asked.

I thought, then had no idea what I could be for getting so I asked. "Not that I know of, what is it?" I said confused.

"Your jacket of course." Edward said it like it was really obvious.

"Oh ya, I forgot it yesterday when-" I stopped when I realized it was yesterday when I first saw Jason. Jason, the one who made me blush, the one who cared for me when I was hurt. Snap out of it Elizabeth! I was shouting at myself inside my head. Your smile is probably shinning like the sun right now, and your cheeks are probably as red as roses! I Shouted back at myself in my head again. Once I 'snapped out of it', I looked back at Bella and Edward who looked curious about what I was just gonna say.

"Never mind." I said quickly.

"Ok, don't tell us, just go grab another one of yours up stairs." Bella said like 'problem solved.'

I smiled back, "No, that's ok. I'm planning on getting it back today."

Bella and Edward gave each other a puzzled look, then both turned back to me. "Ok, bye. Love you." Edward said. They both hugged me.

I didn't realize until I was in my car what I had said to my Bella last night. I felt bad, but it was the truth, and at the moment I was just trying to make a point. Oh, well, that's in the past now. I'll just try to forget about it. She must have, she seemed fine this morning, maybe she's trying to forget about it too. It might take her a while though, what I said was really hurtful. I hope she doesn't remember those hateful things I said to her.

I was still on the small road on my way to school when out of no where a deer jumps out in front of my car. I swerved to the side, my car ended up crossed across both lanes. The deer was safe, but I just about had a heart attack! I laid my head back on the seat, and sighed in relief. Abruptly, I heard a loud honking. I twisted my head so fast, to see what was coming at me….. It was a huge semi truck. I tried starting my car, it wouldn't start. I kept cranking the keys forward, hoping the engine would start, but it didn't. So much for having some fast sports car Ferrari when it won't even start! I was thinking hastily. Unexpextedly, I saw a pale figure by my window, I couldn't recognize him at first through the rain, and fog, but once he came into better view, I knew exactly who it was…. Jason. I opened my door and yelled "Jason, my car…. It won't start!" I was so panicky, and shaky, it was hard to speak. "Ok, get out of the car!" he yelled back. I was pushing the button for my seatbelt to come out but it wouldn't. "Jason, it's stuck! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm gonna die!" I screamed. "Don't worry Elizabeth, you'll be fine. Just wait here." he demanded.

"Like I have a choice." I yelled, even though nothing should be funny about the situation I was in right now, it sounded like a joke.

I stuck my head out of my car door, than turned around. I saw Jason standing beside the semi truck. I couldn't believe my eyes! Jason stuck out his arms and pushed it to the side. It eventually came to a halt. There I saw huge visible dent marks on the side of the semi from where Jason had placed his hands, when stopping it from crushing me.

When he finally came back to me I pushed one more time on the seat belt, and it came off. He was back at my side in a flash……literally. It was amazing!

"Jason, what just…..how did you?" My head felt like it was spinning, I felt my eyes starting to close. I was passing out from what just happened. After I swerved to the side, and hit the breaks avoiding the deer, I had what looked to be red rashes on my neck, from when the seatbelt pulled me back, the airbags had gone off, and I banged my head on the steering wheel. This all happened before Jason showed up, so by now I felt very faint.

"Elizabeth, can you here me? Are you all right? We're gonna get you some help don't worry." He said. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down too.

I flew out of my trance, dizziness and started to cry for many reasons that for all I was not certain of. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," was the last thing I remembered hearing. I opened my eyes just a tad to see the bright white light. Great, I thought, I must be in a hospital. I opened my eyes all the way, I saw Jason. He was sitting in a chair beside me. I didn't know what to say, so I just said "Hi." "Hi sleepy head." He said back with a smile. I let out slight moan when I tried lifting my head up a little bit. He was standing up beside me now, eager. "Does your head hurt? What about ant muscle pains?" I smiled at him and simply said "No."

After a few minutes I was thinking out loud. "Great." I said sarcastically. "Just another reason for my family to be overprotective around me." I sighed.

"All that matters now, is that you're alive, and you will be healed entirely in two days hopefully." He assured me.

I started thinking about how he saved me, I leaned over the side of my hospital bed trying to whisper "I wonder" I said, then stopped to see if he would care to know what I was wondering about, and he obviously did. "About what?" he said at a fast pace.

"About how you saved me. I mean first of all you showed up out of thin air, and then the next thing I knew, you stopped a semi truck. You left dents on the side of it." I was trying to catch my breath.

"Elizabeth I don't think you remembered but I was walking to school. I was in perfect view on the side of the road, I don't know how you could have mised that. I don't know what you saw, but none of that happened. I don't know what you're talking about." He said unevenly.

"Oh please! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" My voice was getting louder.

"I think I better leave. You shouldn't get worked up like this." He walked out the door. I jumped out of the bed and hasted after him.

I must have past my family in the waiting room because I heard a few voices calling my name. Jason knew I was following him he finally turned around.

"Elizabeth, what do you want?!" He shouted.

"The truth, god dammit!" I shouted back at him.

"I can't tell you." He said through his clenched teeth.

"And why is that? Just tell me, please!" I begged. I was crying and angry at the same time.

"Ok. But not now. Later." He started to walk away again and I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back at me with intense eyes.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Fine." He said sternly, as he pulled away from my hold.

I stood their for a few seconds, staring in the direction that he left in. The next thing I knew I was in cold pale arms.

"Elizabeth what happened are you ok?" Bella asked. I didn't answer right away.

"Elizabeth?" Edward said urgently as he shook me.

"Um, ya I guess." was all I could say.

They knew something happened, but they probably weren't told the same story that I knew was true.

"Come on Liz let's get you home." Alice said as she came next to me.

We pulled up in the driveway. Edward carried me out of the car all the way up stares, then laid me on my bed. He kissed my forehead lightly, then said "Sleep now, my little darling." With that said I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up there was more sun in my room than usual. Crap. I thought. How long have I been sleeping. I staggered down the stairs. I was down stairs, walking in the hallway, when I leaned up against the wall, then slid down it starting to cry. I rested my head in my hands as I was crying. Someone showed up beside me, followed by Edwards voice. "Now what's wrong Elizabeth?" He asked with concern.

"Everything." I said.

"Is it about what happened today? You can tell me you know." He guaranteed.

"I know, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok, maybe later than."

"Maybe" was all I said, then he helped me get up from the ground.

"I think I'm gonna eat now, I'm starving."

I ate lunch, did some homework, then listened to music on my ipod, afterwards I decided to go back down stairs, I wanted to play some of my music on the piano. I sat down on the piano bench, placed my fingers on the keys of the piano then started to play. I wasn't playing anything in particular, just a random song I started to play now. Sometimes I will start out on a note, and work the song from there, but right now I couldn't even explain it. It sounded so perfect, like a song that had already been written. The sound was calming, relaxing, blissful, and makes me feel like I'm in my own world where nothing can harm me and that everything is gonna be ok, but it's never really like that, is it? The song reminds me of something, but I'm not certain what it is. I slowed down the last few notes at the end of the song, so I could here the beautiful melody just a bit longer. When the last few notes were over I heard applauding. I turned around to see my whole family smiling and clapping for me. I smiled too, and laughed "Thanks guys, did you really think it was as good as I thought it was? Or was I just dreaming it was that way?"

"No it was good Liz, it was incredible! Where'd you learn to play that song?" Edward

asked.

"I don't know. After I played the first note my hands took over and just played

themselves. The song,….. It reminds me of something, I just…. can't remember."

"That's interesting. Oh, well whatever it was it sounded beautiful." Edward stated back. I got up from where I was sitting and asked Edward "Hay, do you mind if I go out real quick? I have a sweet tooth right now and I wanted to go to Cold Stone and get some ice-cream." I said pleansentful.I looked back at him and said

"You have ice-cream here to you know so you don't have to go out."

"I know but I want a different kind. Besides, they have every flavor you could imagine." I said back. I smiled remembering how I just said I had a sweet tooth, and wanted to go out so I could try a new flavor. It reminded me of the story where Edward craved for Bella's blood; that's what he had a sweet tooth for, that was his new flavor. I giggled at the thought.

Edward looked at me then smiled, with a little chuckle and said "Sure, go ahead. I know what it's like having a sweet tooth for something and wanting to try a new flavor" he laughed at the end of his sentence, then turned and looked at Bella. He was thinking the same thing I was, I thought. "Hey, can I come with?" Emmet asked, and I gave him a weird look as I said "Suurree." Alice laughed at Emmet's questin to go with me for ice-cream.

"I mean, just for the ride of course. To have something to do."

"Wow, Emmett I don't feel used at all, but very loved." I said sarcastically.

"You _should _feel loved, we all love you silly." Emmett picked me up and gave me a big bear hug. "Emmet,….can't breathe, cutting off, oxygen." I tried to say. He set me down and laughed. "Oh, you'll live."

"This time." I said back to him. Everyone laughed. We got back at eight-thirty that night, and I wasn't tired at all. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and I played a few rounds of B.S., then I went upstairs to bed.

**A/N:**

Soooo….still ok? I have to get the first few chapters set in, before things really start happening. But soon enough they will. Believe me I want to get to the good parts too! Lol! Well, it's gonna get better, soon. Please review.


	3. Pretending Reality

**Chapter 3. Pretending Reality **

**These characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just barrowing her characters and putting them into my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Rescue Previously-**

"Hey, can I come with?" Emmet asked, and I gave him a weird look as I said "Suurree." Alice laughed at Emmet's question to go with me for ice-cream.

"I mean, just for the ride of course. To have something to do."

"Wow, Emmett I don't feel used at all, but very loved." I said sarcastically.

"You _should_ feel loved, we all love you silly." Emmett picked me up and gave me a big bear hug. "Emmet,….can't breathe, cutting off, oxygen." I tried to say. He set me down and laughed. "Oh, you'll live."

"This time." I said back to him. Everyone laughed. We got back at eight-thirty that night, and I wasn't tired at all. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and I played a few rounds of B.S., then I went upstairs to bed.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Pretending Reality **

I woke up got ready for school, then I was down stairs eating breakfast. Esme, Edward, and Alice were in the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to you know?" Esme told me. I bet she was most likely thinking of me getting hurt yesterday, which is why she's offering me to stay home.

"No, that's ok. I want to go to school." I assured her. Alice cut in, "Esme she'll be fine. Liz, I would say don't worry you'll have a good day at school cause I'll be there, but…..you don't want me there. Sooooo……--" I stopped her from continuing.

"Fine Alice! If it really means that much to you, you can start going to school again, with me."

Everyone else started coming into the kitchen. Emmet was there first. He had a frustrated, angry, and poutey look on his face, all at the same time.

"What?! Did I hear you correctly?! That's sooooooo not fair Elizabeth Masen Swan Cullen! You know how bad I wanted to go to school with you! And then you just tell Alice to go right along with you if it makes her happy! Well DUH it's gonna make her happy! And it would make me happy too! So now since you said yes to Alice, you have to say yes to me too!" He demanded. He was actually starting to loose his breath.

"Ok, fine! Then you and Alice aren't coming!" I shouted back.

"Why not?!" They both shouted back at me at the same time. I started laughing. Everyone in the room gave each other confused looks; including Emmet and Alice. Next they all looked back at me curious. I knew they wanted to know why I was laughing, so I answered them back. "It's funny how you two are……fighting over me." I said with another laugh. Everyone else in the room laughed back with me, now understanding why I was laughing. Emmet, and Alice weren't laughing at all. They just looked pissed off.

They kept starring at me so I asked "What?!"

"You never answered are question as to 'why not?!'" Alice informed me.

"Because if I say yes to you Alice, then everyone's gonna want to come, and that is not going to happen!" I guaranteed her.

"Ok, fine. Just me and Emmet, please……" Alice started pleading with me and Emmet tried doing my puppy face…..but he just looked like some mental retard that got blinded by the dark.

I thought about it for a second then gave in. "Ok, fine! Just you two though."

"Yesssssss!" Emmet shouted out loud, then picked me up and swung me around the room. He held me lightly, so I could breathe.

"You're the best Liz! You just totally made my day!" We both laughed.

"You know" Bella started talking as her and Edward were walking over to me.

I stopped her before she could say anymore. "Oh no. You aren't coming to! That would be flat out beyond weird if you were there. You're my mom and dad for crying out loud! Do you know how awkward that would be if you were there?!" I questioned her.

"Ya but, Emmet's your uncle, and Alice is your aunt." she confirmed.

"That's different _MOM_!" I emphasized the word mom so she would get the point.

"Ya, that is different. We're buddy-buds. Like peas, and a pod." Emmet said with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I turned and gave him a odd look.

"What the hell Emmet? Peas and a pod?" I inquired.

He didn't answer me back, he just shrugged. Bella, or should I say 'mom' gave me a nod then spoke "I guess I understand then."

"What about us?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe in a week or two. I don't want all of you coming in right now, so for now at least, just Alice and Emmet."

"Ok, sounds good to me" Jasper smiled.

I looked at my watch, "Hay why don't you look at the time? I better get going or I'm gonna be late." I was walking away when I heard Alice say "Hey, wait up Liz."

"What you're coming today?! Your sure you don't want to wait til' tomorrow so you can get whatever you need together?"

"Nope. We're all good." Alice quickly said back. Before I knew it, both Alice and Emmet were at my side.

"Ok, let's go." Emmet said cheerfully.

"Um…… can you two at least ride together in your own car? I want to go by myself."

"Fine." Alice said back.

Whatever the reason was for my car not working yesterday had already been fixed. So I was free to go right along in my own car.

I was first to pull into the parking lot, they followed in their Alice's red Corvette. I got out and stood by their car as they got out. I started speaking quickly.

"Ok, you two listen up!" I whispered loudly in a fast pace as we were walking through the parking lot.

"This is how it's going to go. Emmet your gonna have to be a senior cause you clearly don't look like a junior." I pointed out. "As for you Alice you'll be a junior. If I decide to let Rosalie and Jasper come too in a couple weeks Rosalie will be a senior, and Jasper will be a junior. Got it?!" I asked after I told them the plan.

"Yup." Alice squeled.

"A few more things. I sit at the lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria, since everyone's always trying to talk to me. So for today, either you two leave at lunch time and come back, find your own table in the lunch room, or you can find a seat at my lunch table and sit with me and all my blabbing friends. And I'm not sure if you've noticed yet, but I'm really popular, so there's gonna be people coming up to me all day and talking to me. I know anyone and everyone here. If you here me get called up to the office it's not a bad thing. So don't get all panicky. It's just because I'm the one who helps plan school activities, such as the dances, fundraisers, sport games, school carnivals, and help arrange the yearbook pictures. Which reminds me, first thing before class, I have to go and e-mail the plans for our Winter Wonderland dance that's coming up soon to Kristy. I made the list of everything that we need, and than she shops, and orders everything. Oh crap!" I blurted out loud.

"What is it?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, I forgot last night Kristy messaged me saying she's sick, so she won't be able to do it, so will you Alice? Please, please, please?" I begged her.

"Of course Elizabeth! I'd love to help. Plus I think it will be fun, you kow how much I like to shop and plan."

"Oh my gosh thank you Alice, you just took that overload of work off my shoulders. When you and Emmet go up to the office and get your schedules, tell the lady at the front desk you two are my cousins, and that whatever I'm planning today to count you in on it too."

"Actually Liz, why don't you let me take over for a little while. Just focus on school, and hanging out with friends right now, have some fun and enjoy yourself, rather than working up to your elbows, with everything you've been doing lately. Let me do it, you know how good I am at stuff like this, and know matter how much there is to do, I won't get overwhelmed by all of it. So what do you say?"

"Yes. You have no idea how much of a releif that is. I mean at first it I thought it was fun being in charge of everything, but now it's just flat out tiring. Thank you so much Alice."

"No need to thank me, but you're welcome." Alice grinned at me.

"Well, I'll see you later at lunch today, unless you end up being in one of my classes." I stated to Alice.

"Emmet, I know we won't have any classes together, but I'll see you at lunch." I gave him a hug, then smiled. I knew he wanted to have a class with me, but he couldn't be in my grade level.

"Oh, I'm sure there's something we can do about that." Emmet smirked, then him and Alice striding off to the office. I wasn't sure what Emmet meant by what he had confirmed me of, but I wasn't going to ask.

By the time I got to first period there was only fifteen minutes left of the hour. From that point on till lunch I was in a daze, I felt as if I was drifting in and out of reality. At lunch I realized _he _wasn't there. Jason. I saw the other members from his family, but not him. I so badly wanted to see him again. He still had to explain to me, he promised…._right?_ There are just to many things to be left unexplained, and without reason.

I was sitting at my regular table until Alice and Emmet approached me and asked

"Elizabeth, will you come sit with Emmet and me?" I knew it was relatively more of a command than a request. I also felt like sitting next to them more at the time, instead of my other friends. I needed a break from my friends; a break from girl talk, gossiping, hearing them talk about the latest fashion trends, and all the planns they were making for the weekend, and so on. I felt like none of that mattered….like none of it ever should. I just want to go wherever the tide takes me, and I know it has to be better than reality, even though that's what I'm stuck in.

Alice and Emmet both had there trays of food at lunch, although it was nothing more than a prop. "What's wrong Bella?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I'm soory, Elizabeth, you and your mom; Bella look so much alike, and it brings back memories when we used to sit and have conversations at lunch. In a way, it's kind of the same." She giggled.

I sighed heavily, then tried changing the subject. "So, how's you're guys' day going?"

"Pretty great, now since you finally agreed to let us come to school with you." Alice said.

The rest of lunch passed in a blur. We managed having more of what I would say a humanly conversation. I really was not in the mood for gym today, but I knew it would come, and sure enough it did. I changed quickly then came back out of the locker-room to start to stretch before we began todays activity. I saw our coach Mr. Bondare, along with a tall huge muscular guy standing next to him with a clipboard. The second I saw his figure I knew exactly who it was, Emmett! I marched up to him, gave him a little flick on his baseball cap he was wearing then, in a quick low, lowered level voice said "What the hell are you doing?Why are you here in _my_ gym class?" I demanded.

"Let's just say I'm kind of like a t.a., an assistant, or whatever you want to call it Lizzie." He gave me a wink.

"No. Not happening. I did **not **agree to this, and I'm not about too." I stammered.

"Oh, come on Elizabeth! This will be the only class I have with you, don't you want to have it with your uncle Emmett?" he asked.

I stared at himin disbelief then said "And you wonder why I don't want you here, or why I think this is awkward?!"

"Wait, that came out wrong. All I'm really trying to say is we're family, and I'm here because of you, so I can spend time with you. Liz, come on you can't expect to go to school without having any classes with _me_?" He gestured to himself.

"Ok, fine. But if I make a clumsy mistake, don't be laughing at me, like how you're always laughing at Bella, I mean…er… my mom."

"Of course not." Emmett smiled. You could tell right then in there that wasn't going to happen.

Gym went by kind of slow. We did basket ball today, which I'm not that good at. I mean seriously, who likes to throw balls in hoops for fun? Am I right? School was finally over. Emmett drove home by himself, since Alice had to stay after school and help plan all the social events, that she decided to take over for me. I drove home in my car. Once inside I was greeted by my as always overprotected parents; Edward and Bella. "So, how was school with Alice and Emmett today?" Bella aked me.

"Alice, good. Emmett, irritating." Edward and Bella laughed in response.

"Ya, we know. I read his thoughts when he got home a few minutes before you." Edward said.

After a few hours of studying, reading, and playing some piano, I was went to sleep. I was out like a light, you might say. I started having a dream. It was really strange. I was on the shore of the beach, I felt the bitterness of the cold, and the whipping of the wind across my face. It was dawn, there was a tiny tint of light coming through the clouds, and fog. I was wearing a pale light blue dress, that was covered in sand from the beach. The color made me look very appealing. I was reaching out in front of myself for what I couldn't see in the distance, as to what ever drifted off into the ocean. My lips moved, they seemed to say the words 'don't go'. I never understand why I have the dreams that I have, only that I have them.

I got dressed quickly that morning, wearing a pale blue, deep v-neck shirt. The color was very similar to the one in my dream. I went down stairs, ate breakfast, said goodbye to Bella, and Edward, then left in my car, to go to school separately from Alice and Emmett. Alice and Emmett took Alice's car themselves. Throughout the morning I kept wondering back to my the thoughts of my dream. It for some reason fasinated me. The bell rang, I was the first one out the door.

It was finally lunch. I walked in the cafeteria, but I hadn't spotted Alice or Emmett, at least not yet. I got my lunch tray, that was more than just a prop to me, unlike my vampire family. I sat down at the empty table I had sat at yesterday, waiting for Emmett and Alice. A moment later I looked up, and there he was again! Jason. He caught my eye and smiled lazily. He hadn't been here for a week, and he just shows up out of the blue, and is back at school with his family, laughing and all! The last time I saw him in the cafeteria he was giving me the most intense glares, and now he smiled at me. I don't get it, or him! Does he hate me or not? Otherwise he needs to stop acting like it! It's driving me nuts!

I got up from my seat without hesitation, and stormed out of the cafeteria. I could feel peoples stares pouring into my back.

* * *

**A/N:**

Soooo…… How was it? I hope you liked the idea of bringing Emmett and Alice to Elizabeth's school, and probably soon to come Jasper and Rosalie too. What do you think about the end where Elizabeth storms out of the cafeteria? What do you think she's gonna do? Where do you think she's gonna go? An unexpected guest will be in the next chapter. It's going to start getting real good. Tell me what you think, or any suggestion you have. Pretty please review.

Luv ya,

twilight112108EBgrl


End file.
